User blog:Digdux/Character Notes: Mirror Mirror
Manehattan P.D File Name: Unknown, (responds to Mirror Mirror. Claims name as idenity.) Descriptors: Brown unicorn with green eyes, wiry, eyes look in two different directions when upset. Blank Flank. Status: Extremely dangerous. Supermax status. Posses powerful teleportation abilities though limited in other magical talents. Mentally unstable. Obsessed with wealth, and status. Sings when in power or confident, likely to inspire fear, might impact his magic. Background: Arrested 12 years ago during an art heist, he was imprisoned as a foal in the Manehattan Mental Institute. Like many other ponies he showed little response to treatment. After undergoing electro-therapy and hydro-therapy, he was placed in solitary confinement for the rest of his stay, as he was a danger to both other inmates, and medical doctors on staff. Held in high security/solitary. ---- Mirror Mirror Name: Mirror Mirror Kind: Unicorn Residence: Manehattan Prison (formerly)/ The Abandoned Manehattan Mental Institute (formerly) Sex: Male Inspiration: Mirror Master (DC), Skif Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Proficient in basic magic. *Legendary Mirror Magic Weakness: Unknown Resistances: none Origin: A former aristocrat turned stage hand, Mirror Mirror became a skilled practitioner of mirror based magic when he acquired an old spell book while working. Mirror Mirror then turned to a life of crime in his search for wealth, fame and power. Unfortunately for him, his first major heist, an ill timed waltz out of a precious gem, ended up with him stuck flailing around in Phantomenia's grip, as he tried to steal the gem he emerged from, the famous 700-caret "Night Sky." Prison has not treated Mirror Mirror very kindly, and he was quickly moved to the now closed Manehattan Mental Institute. It is unknown whether or not his treatment at the facility worsened or only made his madness more noticeable to other ponies, but when the facility closed, it became quite clear that Mirror Mirror is mad, speaking in rhyme, and singing at odd times. Personality: Despite being borderline insane, and more than a little crazy, Mirror Mirror does have some consistent traits. Along with his search for wealth, and fame, Mirror Mirror has an obsession with friends, and having them, possibly as a result of his time in solitary. He also takes a keen interest in ponies associated with the high life he only managed to glimpse as a filly. In spite of these goals Mirror Mirror is cruel and ruthless, having indirectly caused the deaths of a pair of ponies during his escape, and having briefly tortured Goldfin. Yet he is not consistent in his behavior, having let Goldfin go when she promised to return. He has some attachment to the Manehattan Mental Institute as he quickly returned there with Goldfin, in-spite of his treatment there. Relationships: Goldfin: Mirror Mirror has an obsessive interest in Goldfin, who represents the high life he was briefly exposed to. He refers to her as Fishy, Queeny, and Pretty. Despite these terms being perhaps affectionate, Mirror Mirror has tortured Goldfin during her capture, and likely would not hesitate to do so again. Hooves: Following his capture at the hooves of Jane Neigh-pier, Mirror Mirror is at large, having been freed from prison by unknown means, joining the Hooves for reasons unknown, having been seen working with Cold Cash, coming to the latter's aid during Decibelle's kidnapping. Category:Blog posts